1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device in the field of mechanics, in particular, to a device for fixing a rod-like apparatus.
2. Related Art
The rod-like instrument includes goods supporting means. The goods supporting means are rod-shaped and used to fix the goods to prevent the goods falling off or displacing during transportation. Hence, the goods supporting means are widely applied in the field of logistics.
However, a large number of goods supporting means are required during goods transportation. The goods supporting means could be damaged or distorted without proper storage due to the rod shape thereof. Apparently, the storage of the goods supporting means has become a problem to be solved in this area.
In order to reduce the distortion of the goods supporting means, they are generally vertically disposed. Nevertheless, no addition devices are used to position the goods supporting means during vertical disposition, making the goods supporting means tend to fall off. Therefore, the goods supporting means could not be efficiently stored.
In order to address the above problems, various kinds of fixing devices are designed. For example, Chinese Patent CN201027731Y discloses a device for fixing a rod-like apparatus comprising a fixing mechanism, a locking mechanism and a stiffener, in which the fixing mechanism is cylindrical, the locking mechanism is formed of a vaulted hook and flexible, and the fixing mechanism is integrated with the locking mechanism via the stiffener into a piece. When the fixing device is used, it is positioned on the bedplate or crosspiece thought the locking mechanism, and then the rod-like apparatus is hitched by a cylindrical mechanism at the fixing mechanism, so that the hitched rod-like apparatus would not be detached from the fixing device.
Although the rod-like apparatus could be firmly fixed by the aforementioned fixing device, the rod-like apparatus is inserted into the fixing mechanism or hitched by the fixing mechanism during the fixing process. When rod-like apparatus is relatively long, the fixing device is not so convenient for positioning the rod-like apparatus. On the other hand, the rod-like apparatus could not be conveniently removed from the fixing device either.
The other existing devices for fixing rod-like apparatus have the same problems as those for the goods supporting means have now.